


Once or Twice

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Len are the same age, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len meets a nice guy at a bed and breakfast





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: I wish you would write a coldflash bed and breakfast au

Len stares at the painting on the wall. Its a bland, typical image of the ocean. Much like the ones he’s seen a thousand times before. Lisa, however seems ecstatic about it. She’s bouncing up and down, holding on to Len’s hand as tightly as she could. The eight year old is excitable about anything.

Its her first B and B. Bed and Breakfast and it’s Len’s ninth. When trying to escape from your family these little places become a safe haven. He bought her here in hopes that Lewis won’t find them here. With him getting out, he didn’t need what would follow. It never ended well for them. Or at least Lisa.

He was eighteen now and could fight back. Yet he has a sick feeling that Lewis would use Lisa against him and he didn’t need that.

“Oh! Lenny, you think dad will be here? He’ll like the pictures and the free food.”

Len grips her hand tighter. He grits his teeth before moving forward in the line. Behind the counter is a guy, looks about the same age as him. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. His expression mirrors Lisa’s.

“Hi! Welcome to Allen’s Bed and Breakfast. I’m Barry. How may I help you today?”

“I would like a room. Two beds.”

Barry begins to type on his computer, “and how long will you be staying?”

“How long can two hundred bucks get us?”

Barry frowns. Almost as if he can sense something amiss with Len.  “A day.”

And there it was. He knew how this worked. Most of the other people at the other bed and breakfast’s always wanted something when he said that.

“Okay. How about we discuss this in the back room? I’m sure we can work something out.”

Len gives his signature smile and a wink. Hoping that Barry would take the hint. The brunette however, blushes and looks away.

“I’m… I’m not… we are a family business. If you’re down and need something I’m sure my dad can help you out. Just as I right here while I go get him.”

Barry rushes to the back through some swinging doors and comes back moments later with a man who’s the spitting image of him and Len freezes. He knows this man.

Allen.

He never connected the dots.

“Leonard?” Henry questions.

“Hi Henry.” Len responds. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too.” Henry’s eyes fall on Lisa. “And this must be Lisa.”

Len nods.

Barry looks confused. “Dad?”

Henry shakes his head. “This is Leonard Snart. I was his mentor for a while. He’s a good kid. And if you’re here….”

Len shakes his head.

“Well. You can stay as long as you want. Barr show him and Lisa to a room. I’ll set everything up.”

                                          ~♡~

“This place is nice.” Len smiles as he drops down on a bed. “Most of them weren’t anywhere near these.”

“My mom put a lot of work into this place. Our home is her master piece as she claims it. And she wanted to share it with other people. You’ll meet her when dinner starts…” The sentence hangs in the air. Len knows.

“I’m not talking about your dad. Or his mentoring sessions. He helped me through a hard time and im grateful for that. That’s all you should know.”

“O…okay. dinner’s at eight. If you want a snack or anything just come down to the kitchen and help yourself.”

Barry’s gone before Len can make a retort.

“He’s cute.” Lisa says.

Len tilts his head back and stares at her.

“Yeah. He is.”


End file.
